Imagine your OTP-VioletTate
by Lizsername
Summary: Little Prompt ideas taken from the tumblr blog, ImagineYourOTP, about Tate and Violet.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine your OTP

Tate/Violet

#1

**A/N: Well Hi, I haven't been on this little site in…forever….And I haven't tried this fandom yet. So I thought of doing just little one shot challenges. **

**I recently fell in love with American Horror Story so I found a blog on tumblr called imagine your otp. Now one of my many otps is Tate/Violet of course. So all the little prompts from this come from this site. I hope you enjoy. IDK if all will be in 3rd cause I usually do not write 3rd but I think most will be. **

_Imagine your OTP handing out candy to trick-or-treaters after discussing having kids and Person A saying they aren't ready. Person A sees a sad smile on Person B's face when the children leave, and realizes how much Person B truly wants to be a parent. Person A then whispers "Let's have kids," to Person B as more kids walk up._

"_We're going to try"_

Everyone rarely comes to the murder house on Halloween. Most people think it's scary to. The little children though dressed up in their costumes believe differently. There were always the teenagers who believed the place was still haunted. Well, there was no lie to that. Most of the scariest creatures live inside there expect one peaceful couple.

Tate Langdon and Violet Harmon had some troubles in the beginning. When they first met, they could easily connect. Violet was suffering through an unsympathetic time with her parents and school. Tate was a broken child who everyone couldn't believe in. Unlike Violet, he let his anger out by shooting fifteen children in his high school. "Why" everyone kept asking? Why couldn't he died was the question the shadows in Westfield High School while their souls were bleeding out. Tate was the lost soul though. They were the one who teased him and pushed him around. He wanted to die but not suicide. That is when a SWAT team shot him. When asking why, he choked out, "No one who thinks it's fun to hurt human beings feelings should be alive." Tate also lived under the abusive of his mother. His sister was beauty in his eyes and so was his brother. His mother though disagreed with him. Tate cared all as he could for them. When he was shot down, he couldn't care for Addie anymore. He felt sorry; she didn't when she passed away. She thought of Tate as a monster, a creature who should haunt the murder house. After a couple of years, Tate finally saw another broken soul, Violet.

Violet Harmon was forced to move because her father had an affair with Violet's beautiful mother. She couldn't handle it though. Her parents keep fighting over their marriage and wanted to get a divorce. No one in school liked Violet. They all thought she was a freak of nature. She was born an ugly duckling and not even make up could change her. That's when she began self harming herself. She believed it felt great. The next step to come was starving herself. Tate saw her and wanted to change her. He wanted her to stop. Nothing could change her though. She believed it made her beautiful. Stressed pushed her to a bridge of overdosing.

Tate tried his best to save her. He wanted to see her success, the dream he never completed. He couldn't though. He made her hurl a couple; that is when she woke up, crying and fighting to live. She fell into Tate's arms, passed out…forever. Tate and her were going to live their lives together. That's what they ended up doing.

Violet's parents still do not approve of Tate. It even took Violet a while to approve Tate. Would you approve of the guy who has raped your mother and tried to kill your father? No one would. Violet loved him though. Love does crazy things to a person. All Violet wanted after she left him was to kiss him and hold him. After a year, she finally confessed to Tate how she felt. This Halloween, they were planning to go out later.

It was their shift to hand out candy at seven until nine. Both of them dressed up for this years halloween. Tate wore his skull make up like Zombie Boy. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans. Violet went over the top and did a Day of the Dead girl. She wore a dress the top being a corset. The strings were hot pink while the rest was black. The bottom was a fluffy dress bottom with black, pink, red and purple mixed in. She came out of her room she shares with Tate to see her Zombie boy.

Tate ran the hugest smile across the face; it was the same smile he always gets seeing his beautiful girlfriend. "You are dazzling," he spoke with a kiss to her lips.

Violet moans a bit. "Don't ruin the lipstick," making a comment to her banging red lipstick. Tate gave her laugh. He took her arm into his as they walked downstairs.

No one else was in the house. Violet's parents went on a date they can only go on this day. Larry went around taking his children trick or treating with his former wife with the other twin boys. Moria went to visit her mom in the hospital where her ghost now living. Contasntance spent the night with Addie to remind Addie how beautiful she still is. Hayden—like the whore she is—went out to clubs, partying the night away. Chad and Patrick tried to spend the night at a gay bar, where Patrick may sleep with another guy for one night. Later after Tate and Violet's shift, Chad will come back, probably depressed over Patrick's night.

The skull couple stood outside. They were a gorgeous couple to most little, dreamy kids. The first couple of kids wanted photos with the two. Violet looks to Tate, "Would they show up…?" Tate nods. They both kneeled down to the vampire and the princess to take a photo. The mother, who liked using old fashion cameras instead, did two shots. One was for her children and their memories, but the other one was for Tate and Violet.

Violet took it in her purple nail fingers. She smiles to the mother and throws two snicker bars into the children's bag. "Thank you for the photo, miss!" Tate says. "Happy Halloween!" Tate put his arm around Violet as they both look at the photo. They both had a smile with the two kids.

Violet went upstairs quickly and grabs her old fashion camera. She also grabs a couple films Tate recently ordered for her as a little I love you gift; he also knows she loves to take pictures of memories. She took a bunch of photos with different children to remember this Halloween. There was one thing in the back of Violet's mind though.

!

Once Chad came back, Violet and Tate disappeared. Chad gave them both a look of confusion. "Are you guys dating behind your parents' back?" They both look at each then nodded to Chad. "And this is perfectly fine with me even though Tate is a killer." Tate flipped him off as they both walk to their special spot and first date ever, the beach. Once they got there, they started to run like little children. Violet jump on Tate's back and rid him like a horse. She starts to laugh which is what Tate loves to hear.

He picks her up in a hug and spins her around. She holds on tight, giggling. After that, Violet wraps her long legs around Tate's lanky body. She leans in to kiss him. They start making out for a while. Violet grabs the back of Tate's neck, touching his soft, dirty blond hair.

Tate lied her down. Once his body touched the sand, she curled up right against him. She pulls up the photos from the trick or treaters. All Tate hears is a sigh. He plays with her hair. "What's wrong, darling?"

She looks up on Tate. "You would be a perfect father, you know that, right?"

Tate bites his lip. "I already made one devil child…"

"I don't care," she whispers.

Tate smiles when she said that. He takes the photo from her hands and looks through them. "We should try…It may not be perfect…"

Violet crawls on top of him, grabbing the collar of his jacket. She kisses him dearly. "That's all I ask for."

They both walk back to the house, seeing Chad wanted to go back out. He went inside depressed while they keep seeing if there was anymore before their midnight adventures. One kid came, begging for a couple more pieces. We chuckled as we did. Tate went inside for a second while Violet stay outside, seeing if there was anyone else.

Violet saw two twin girls. They both ran, wanting to see Violet's outfit. She let them play with her dress. The parents came over and asked Violet for a photo with the twin girls. They were both little fairy girls. Tate came back as the little girls ran back to the car. The parents before entering the car gave each other a kiss and smiles back at Tate and Violet.

Tate wraps his arms around Violet's waist. "Don't worry," he whispers to her. "We're going to try, Violet. I promise you."

Violet looks up upon him. He held a smile of promise. She kisses him back, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I love you so much, Tate."

Tate grabs her hand. "Come on, let's go. I got us a suite for the night. We'll go around town for a while and then," Tate's hands drop to her waist, "well, we're going to try to have a child of our own."


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine your OTP

Tate/Violet

#2

**A/N: This one is AU and will be in Tate's POV. Hope you enjoy though. **

_Imagine Person A of your OTP nervously asking Person B to prom._

Westfield High School, one of the worst high schools in this nation I would say. I sat on the edge outside of the school, grabbing a smoke. If that bitch of a president of student council caught me, she would want to smack me down to the ground. I took another long drag before dropping it to get into class. _Eh, why did it matter?_

"Tate!" One of the annoying track runners scream at me. _Why did my mom force me again to do track? _"Come on, dude, if you keep smoking those, you know you will have trouble breathing."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Fuck off." I took another cancer stick, not giving a fuck about the new student body rules. There was another girl though walking who did care either. She looks in her bag for a lighter. She had long hair with a hat. She wore long sleeves with a purple dress. I rushed over to her with a lighter. "You need one?"

She looks up and leans in for a light. I lit up her stick. "Thanks," she whispers.

I look at her and smiles. "Are you new?"

She nods, "I just moved here from Boston. I'm Violet Harmon."

"Tate Langdon," I spoke up to the pretty girl. "Well, just in case you get in trouble, student body passed a new rule about smoking."

She took a long drag and blew the smoke out as we walk into one of the buildings. "I could care less really. If I do have one now, I will be ten times more pissed off. My parents want to cut me off."

I chuckle a bit, "same here. My mom forces me to do the track, thinking it will help."

We walk to the same class together. That was until the president of student body grabs Violet. "Spit it out now!" Violet—looking terrified—threw it to the ground. "Now, I want you to eat, you little bitch."

Violet looks around at the people. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm new; I didn't—"

"You're hanging around Tate," one of the other girls said. "He knows a lot about the new rule." The one who confront Violet pushed her to the ground and slapped her right across the face. Violet tried to stand up again and was pushed.

Before she hit the ground, I caught her in my arms. I help back on her feet and ran her off to the back of the building. Blood ran from her forehead. "First day of school," I spoke up, "and they did this bullshit?"

Violet sighs, "Should be used to it…No one likes me."

I pressed a bit harder on her forehead and grab her hand. "I do though…"

!

It's been months since I last saw Violet. I haven't really talked to her. I try my best to. She would skip a lot of days though. It was about three weeks away until the prom, and all I wanted to do was to take her.

She was in class today. The person who usually sat behind her was absent. I sat in that seat and tap her back. She turns around. "Oh, hey, Tate, how have you been?"

I smiled to her, "Doing alright, and you? I rarely see you now of days."

"Personal issues," she whispers. "So, what are you sitting over here for?"

_Ask her…Ask her. Is it that hard? The worst she can do is say no. There's nothing wrong. _

"Violet!" One of the football players said. He sat right next to her. "I was going to ask you a question, but you haven't been here for a while." _And there goes my chance… _"Wanna go to prom with me?"

"Aren't you going to ask that pot head? Obviously, you are not my type, so no." She looks back at me. "What did you want to ask?"

"Um, do you want me to walk you home today?" _Well, that is a start. _"Or like hang out by the beach for a while and work on shit?"

She shrugs, "Why not? I have nothing to do. You can walk me back though. My father is…what you say overprotective."

!

I wait outside her last class, drawing and painting. I skip math for one day and had to talk to the school about bullshit. She wait outside the doorway, smiling. Once the bell rang, she grabbed my hand and led me to her locker. She kept holding it. I started to light a stick as we were walking. I handed her one, and she did the same, still holding my hands. We walk to the front of the school. Some people were shocked.

As we went to the beach, Violet starts to shiver. "Violet," she looks up, "are you okay?"

She curls up against me. I wrap my arms around her. "That's all I need. I was just a bit cold." She smiles up, "So, what do you want?"

"Since no one is here," I double checked. "I want one thing." I brushed her hair out of her face. She smiles a bit, ducking her head. I took two fingers under her cold chin. I lean in and touch her lips against mine. I look back at her. "Do you want to be my prom date?"

She nods her head, "Of course!" We got up to start walking home. She jumps right into my arms. "You're the one who saved me my first day. Why would I not say no?"


End file.
